Report:Spam
You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. Please leave a link to the wiki as well as a link to the spammer's contributions. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam A sock of Oriam called Snake has socked again and spammed in chat and caused problems A sock of Oriam called Snake has socked again and spammed in chat causing problems. Please global block this guy as he needs to be dealt with. Maybe even put up that Special block just for him.-- 17:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) : Hi, please could you provide a link to the user's contributions page. User:Snake doesn't seem to be causing any problems -- RansomTime 17:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) It's this guy on chat. http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Snake54 and his sock http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Our_nice_user. -- 17:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Bot Problems At the PLL Wiki, http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page in the forums, there are some bots that keep spamming. They've been reported to our admins but the PLL admins aren't active. These are the bots: http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ybarraalyssa http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.165.67.127 http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Hiranandani Can you block them please so they can no longer post? Thanks for your time. :) QueenBeeJenna :Same user, blocked. 05:21, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Verchini.com spam It seems like we're getting some flak from bot accounts posting spam articles linking to hxxp://verchini.com/that-lung. Can we like have someone take care of this and add the offending domain to the blacklist? Blakegripling ph (talk) 13:09, May 6, 2013 (UTC) : Blocked, but can you link to one of the bots contribs pages on your wiki so that I can check they're not spamming on other pages? -- RansomTime 13:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I've found two accounts that this has spammed under and cleaned those up thus far. Hopefully there's not more. -- sulfur (talk) 16:08, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Undo Spam and Block User Can you guys please come to the PLL wiki (http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) and undo the spam this wiki contributor did on some pages? And if possible, can you block him? Thank you. This is the spammer: http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/80.213.218.183 Thank you for your time! JoeCole10 User account JoeCole10 spamming various wikis ( Bleach, Religion, Art, pl.sims) 10:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Cleaned up. I think. -- sulfur (talk) 10:33, May 7, 2013 (UTC) User:Ekasari priharsanti User has spammed Adventure Time Wiki. They also created a wiki that appears to be advertizing only. User:Ekasari priharsanti. Example of spam: link 02:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 02:41, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. Might want to check out this entire wiki though. 03:01, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::It has been reported. 03:07, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thank you! 03:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Advertising account Hey folks, got an advertising account for ya, looks like it has created a wiki as well. http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Knighttt :Richie9999 (talk) 07:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sorted. - sulfur (talk) 18:35, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Advertising Account Here's an advertising spam account: AAAPLI. He went around and post adverts only in various wiki forums. — DinoKev talk 18:06, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Advertising/Spam account Here's an advertising/spam account: http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HellenNguyen87 . - Richie9999 (talk) 07:20, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Dealt with -- RansomTime 10:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Spam page Since there is no active administrator around, I'll report here to delete this spam page on the Bones wiki. 10:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) El usuario 'VegaDark hace ediciones vandálicas y spam allí donde pilla y bloquea a otros usuario sin motivo y sin razón.